


Seeing Nothing But Blood

by arainyromance



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Angst, Blood, M/M, Serial Killer, idk - Freeform, no self- harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 09:51:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/848144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arainyromance/pseuds/arainyromance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry likes blood a lot and it’s a problem. Someone needs to stop him before it get out of control. (not self- harm)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing Nothing But Blood

**Author's Note:**

> new fanfic. this part is short but hopefully it'll get longer?

“AHH!”

 

A muffled shriek filled the air as he pressed the sharp knife into her skin, the blood rushing out. The red liquid squirted out, hitting the walls and the dark window. It sputtered until it slowed, then just dripping down her now less- tanned stomach.

 

“H-Har-” She tried to speak but the hand over her mouth stopped anything from coming out.

 

“Shh. It’ll hurt less if you don’t speak.” His voice was deep yet soothing at the same time. She complied, trying no to make a sound as her scared eyes stared into his emeralds before turning emotionless, just staring blankly ahead.

 

He slowly lowered her limp, unmoving body to the blood- soaked carpet on the floor that she was previously standing on. As he stood over her with the bloodied knife in his hands, his pupils de- dilating from the rush of murder. 

 

Wiping the knife with his shirt, he placed it on the small table next to the couch before smiling at his work. A dimple came out on both his cheeks as his smile widened, tongue coming out to moisten his lips. Underneath his jeans, he felt himself hardening- he always got hard at his work- or just, blood generally.

 

The smile left in an instant, replaced with a frown and sigh.

 

“Ugh.” His voice deep and rough. “They always leave such a mess when they go. Don’t they know that it’s not polite to leave a mess in a house that’s not their’s?”

 

He went to the kitchen and returned with glove- covered hands and a two sided bucket that held cleaning supplies- bleach, Windex, things of that sort. He dropped it and left again, this time he came back carrying a sponge in a bucket of water.

 

He put his iPhone into the speakers and began the usual clean- up process, humming to _Staying’ Alive_ that was blasting out.

~

An hour later, the rug looked like new yet smelled of bleach, but that was quickly overpowered by a little cologne. The bag with the non- living girl was in the back of his car. 

 

He whistled as he stripped himself of his clothes that had hints of blood on it and showered. When he smelled fresh and clean, he put on his small, tight boxers and lied on the couch, checking his voicemail.

 

“You have 3 new messages.” Came the automated voice.

 

“Hey, Harry! It’s Gem. I met this great guy for you! He’s so gay. Call me b-” 

 

“I don’t do ‘gay’, I do ‘flaming’.” Harry mumbled, fast forwarding.

 

“Mate, I can’t believe you made me watch Sherlock. Tell me how he survived.” His friend’s voice said.

 

“I don’t know.” Harry responded, listening to the next one.

 

“Hey, it’s Olly! From the club? Call me back and maybe we can have dinner sometime?” The voice was a bit hesitant. Harry deleted it because he doesn’t do the hesitant type.

 

Harry rolled around on the couch and reached for the remote. He flipped through a few channels ( _boring, boring, extra boring, boring, Charlie Sheen has another show, boring_ ), he stopped, and flipped back a channel.

 

_“-issing female. 20 years old. Last seen wearing khakis, red t-shirt, and sandals. If anyone has se-”_

 

“It was an orange shirt.” Harry mumbled, his eyes darting toward the orange shirt that he remembered ripping off and tossing it halfway into the flower pot.

 

Finally, he ended up watching the old Carrie movie. His breath hitched slightly when he saw her covered in blood. The red liquid causing his cock hardened slightly.

 

He lazily glided his hand up and down his chest, stopping to swirl at his unusual third and fourth nipples.

 

He could feel a shiver going down his spine and Harry reached for his mobile, hitting the second speed dial.

 

Harry didn’t greet him, got straight to the point, ‘Grimmy, I’m horny, come over’, and hung up.

~

“Are you coming to the station tomorrow?” Grimmy asked as he got dressed.

 

“Maybe.” Harry said, watching Grimmy wiggled his bum into his tight purple jeans.

 

“Okay. I think the cats might be hanging around tomorrow so be careful.” Grimmy warned him before closing the door.

 

When he heard the front door slam, he closed his eyes. He started drifting off to sleep when he saw red.

 

“Shit. It’s gonna smell tomorrow.” Harry said to himself, opening his eyes. He forgot to dump the body. 

 

He groaned as he walked around the room, putting his clothes back on, then grabbing his car keys.


End file.
